


When Falling In Love With A Friend

by ahkiaf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkiaf/pseuds/ahkiaf
Summary: A friend forever.It took Minhyun a bet to realize that he isn't longer want to be Jaehwan's friend... but he does want a forever with the latter(It's artist! au this time)





	When Falling In Love With A Friend

“Here is your script. They might ask about your new relationship, but you do know what to say, right?”

 

 

Minhyun nodded slightly as he took a few A4 sized papers from his manager, Jisung.

 

 

“I guess”, he muttered, almost whispered, before plopping himself on the couch in the waiting room.

 

 

Jisung heaved a sigh, but if anything, he chose not to question the idol about the troubled look on his face. He bet Minhyun had enough already. The scandal that went off last week especially was a hell one he could say.

 

 

“It’s okay. Just do it like usual, hurm?”

 

 

“Thanks, hyung”, Minhyun replied faintly, and Jisung smiled as he squeezed the younger’s shoulder lightly, as if it was his way to assure him that everything will turn out fine.

 

 

“Read the script, okay? I’ll go buy your dinner”

 

 

“Oh… okay”, Minhyun looked up from his script as he said, his eyes following his manager’s retreating back with a grateful smile.

 

 

He was glad that his company put him under Jisung for his solo promotion, and he surely had never been any less thankful toward the latter through these time.

 

 

The idol shifted his attention back to the papers in his hand when his ears perked up at the sound of the door opening shortly after that.

 

 

He raised his head to peer, and immediately became stiff upon seeing the person in front of him.

 

_'_

_Jaehwan’_

 

 

“Don’t bother with me. I’m only checking on you for a show. I’ll be out in a while”, Jaehwan said as he took a seat near him, not even sparing a look at his direction.

 

 

The male occasionally looked at his watch and played with his smartphone, which somehow made him disheartened by the unusual silent.

 

 

_‘I miss you, Jaehwan’_

 

 

Finding his scripts no longer interested him, Minhyun couldn’t help but to stare at Jaehwan. He had known the younger since they were in elementary.

 

 

They also went to the same middle school, became deskmates in high school, and though they took different courses—he was in Performing Art, while Jaehwan was a Vocal major—they still attended the same college.

 

 

They are friend. Best of friend if he might add.

 

 

Likewise, the media and their fans alike always regarded them as siblings because they are close, despite Jaehwan being his senior in the industry.

 

 

The latter made his debut as a soloist during their high school days, whilst it had been just two years since he was introduced as a member of the new idol group from YMC.

 

 

However, Minhyun realized that things are awkward between him and Jaehwan at the moment. If he was given a chance, he wanted to fix it. He really did.

 

 

Yet again, he had no idea how to do so when the soloist himself seemed to avoid him lately.

 

 

_‘If only I didn’t do the damn bet, would we still be fine?’_

 

 

“What are you doing here?, Minhyun asked, and he imaginarily patted himself on the shoulder for sounding calm there. “I meant this is radio station. Do you perhaps have a shooting nearby?”

 

 

Jaehwan coldly looked up to Minhyun for a brief, before turning to his phone. “I’ll be the special DJ alongside Sungwoon hyung later”

 

 

“Really? Wow that’s good!”, Minhyun replied, rather cheerfully. _‘Jaehwan is talking to me at last!’_. “You must be thrilled, aren’t you? You used to tell me that you wanted to try—”

 

 

“Enough, Minhyun-shi”

 

 

“W-what?”, the idol gaped in disbelief. He hastily stood up when Jaehwan got up from his seat. “W-wait, Jae! I… I’m sincerely happy for you, okay?”

 

 

“For what?”, Jaehwan asked as he looked over his shoulder.

 

 

“There’s no reporter here so you could just quit the play, Minhyun-shi. Our companies also demanded us to act lovely in the public only”

 

 

_‘_ _I regretted it’_

 

 

“We’re friend, Jaehwan-ah…”, Minhyun hung his head low as the guilt ate him once more.

 

 

“No… we’re fake lovers. Remember our high school reunion last week? When you kissed me in front of our friends, and then one of those lousy reporters happened to snap our kissing photo and made a headline out of it?”

 

 

“So no, Hwang Minhyun-shi… I’m not your friend anymore”

 

 

Minhyun clenched his fingers into a fist as he saw tears welled in Jaehwan’s eyes.

 

 

He recalled clearly how the younger always claimed that he loved his company the best, and that that they should be the best friend forever.

 

 

_‘_ _But now what?’_ , he thought bitterly.

 

 

“I-I’m sorry… I… I didn’t think much when Woojin and Daehwi dared me to kiss you that time. It had never came to me as well that the higher ups would ask us to play pretend when they learnt that the responses to our scandal are so positive. I—”

 

 

“It’s because I love you, you bastard!”,

 

 

Jaehwan cut him again as a lone tear finally escaped from his eyes, and rolled down his cheek.

 

 

“I confessed to you, didn’t I? You were aware of my feeling to you so why would you do that? I-I’m fine even if you won’t think of me the way I do. Maybe we’re just better off as friends. B-but… but why did you kiss me? Why? How could you? Do you think I’m easy now? P-please… don’t play with my heart, please”

 

 

Jaehwan wiped his tears with back of his palm and spun around.

 

 

The soloist walked to the door, and the thought that he wouldn’t get any chance to mend thing with him began to taunt Minhyun again.

 

 

Without thinking, Minhyun took some giant steps towards the male, and pulled his small frame backward into his arms.

 

 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… don’t go”, he begged.

 

 

“M-minhyun… what are you doing!?”

 

 

“Don’t move. Listen to me first”, Minhyun pleaded as Jaehwan struggled to get himself free from his hold.

 

 

The younger gave in after a while and Minhyun felt a little relieved for that.

 

 

“You’re precious to me, Jaehwan-ah. I-I wouldn’t want to hurt you. Never before… not even now… nor in the future. Believe me, will you?”

 

 

“Honestly back then… when you told me that you love me, I was happy. I was so happy that I started to doubt myself. I was barely making my debut that time, Jaehwan-ah. I was scared if I couldn’t make you happy. That’s why… that’s why I kept my real feeling from you… I-I’m sorry. It was also hard for me to act like I feel nothing to you”

 

 

“But I thought it was fine as long as you stay by my side. I-I thought I’ll be brave enough to return your feeling back someday. Jaehwan-ah… I’m sorry if I ruined the chance. I… I’m really sorry”

 

 

_‘Right… it wasn’t because of the bet’_

 

 

Minhyun grasped Jaehwan’s upper arm and turned his body around, facing him.

 

 

He cursed inwardly as he saw the latter’s red eyes and gently wiped away the remaining streak of his tears on his cheeks.

 

 

“About the kiss… I didn’t do it solely because of the bet. I kissed you because you’re special to me. I… I love you, Kim Jaehwan. I’m sorry it took me so long to say these words b-but… I love you. I love you, Jaehwan-ah”

 

_‘_

_Finally’_

 

 

The idol felt as if a burden had just gotten lifted up from his shoulders as he confessed.

 

 

He almost trusted himself that he could hold back the three words forever, but the last few days which had been spent without Jaehwan made him realize that he shouldn’t be a coward anymore.

 

 

He loved Jaehwan. He wanted him. He needed him.

 

 

“D-did you mean it… everything you just said?”

 

 

Jaehwan asked in a cracked voice, and Minhyun smiled as he cupped the younger’s face.

 

 

“Of course… I love you, Jaehwan-ah. I love you since we were kids even”

 

 

“D-don’t lie. You basically told everyone that I was loud and messy when I was young”

 

 

“You still do… but that somehow become one of the reasons I love you. I like you being loud and messy. It’s fun and endearing at the same time. Besides, these sides of yours could never tell the real you. You’re kind, caring, hardworking—”

 

 

“I-I got you… I got you…”

 

 

Jaehwan said instantly, and Minhyun felt a sudden surge of happiness as he saw his face flush red.

 

 

“Jaehwan-ah… remember when your mom said it would be good if I marry you?”

 

 

“Why… Y-yah! She actually implied that no one would want me because I laugh like a madman, idiot!”

 

 

Chuckling, Minhyun shook his head and lifted the soloist’s chin with one finger.

 

 

“Let me rephrase that”, he said as he gazed into his eyes gently.

 

 

“Your mom actually meant that no one would want you the way I do. Give me a chance to prove it to you, hurm? Not as a friend, but as someone who will always cherish you as long as I live"

 

 

"When the time come, I’ll buy you a ring and take you as mine legally. So… accept me, will you?”

 

 

A moment passed, and Minhyun couldn’t help but thinking he was too late when Jaehwan only stared up at him with an unreadable expression.

 

 

Yet, once he felt the latter nod under his touch, all the doubts disappeared right away.

 

 

"I will"

 

 

Minhyun beamed happily as he pulled Jaehwan into a hug and hold him tight.

 

 

“Thank you, Jaehwan-ah. I love you. I love you so much”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

************

 

“The show will be on air in 15 minutes. Are you guys—"

 

 

Minhyun and Jaehwan released each other at the sudden interruption, and turned to the door to find the infamous _‘Gureumie Date’_ DJ, Sungwoon looking at them with a teasing smile.

 

 

“Okay, lovebirds. We’ve work to do soon. Please stop this lovey dovey stuff and focus more on my show, alright? Geez can you at least consider this single and lonely sunbae here?”

 

 

“Sorry, hyung” “Sorry, sunbaenim”

 

 

The couple apologized in unison, and Sungwoon playfully showed his tiny fist at them before walking out of the room.

 

 

“Urm… please take a good care of me, Kim DJ”, Minhyun said as he looked at his boyfriend lovingly.

 

_'Boyfriend’_. It still felt surreal and kind of awkward, but he certainly loved their newfound status then

 

 

…especially when Jaehwan gazed at him with the same fond eyes too

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think? Please leave a comment :)


End file.
